sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
KARA - Mamma Mia
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 맘마미아 (Mamma Mia)right|195px *'Artista:' KARA *'Mini Álbum:' Day & Night *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 18-Agosto-2014 *'Agencia: 'DSP Media 'Romanización' Hey play that music oneureun naega ganeundero bam hyanggie i bunwigie chwihal su itge~yeeee nuguboda nareul deo saenggakhae yeowangcheoreom nareul deo mosillae yeogieseon hanagachi romaui beobeul ddaraddara Cherish me Cherish me Cherish me meomchujima~ Hit the lights let’s go moduui Party Party Party mammamia oneul i bamui bamui bamui sijagiya(iya) mammamia(mia) ireohge~bureul balkhyeojwo! lappappari lappappari lom (huu!) lappappari lappappari lom (huu!) lappappari lappappari lom sijakhae~ It’s time to be ok It’’s so amazing! naega dodboil su itneun geollo jomyeongarae ggaman silluet deo bichi nage~ yeeee nuguboda nareul deo saenggakhae yeowangcheoreom nareul deo mosillae yeogieseon hanagachi romaui beobeul ddaraddara Cherish me Cherish me Cherish me meomchujima~ Hit the lights let’s go moduui Party Party Party mammamia oneul i bamui bamui bamui sijagiya(iya) mammamia(mia) ireohge~bureul balkhyeojwo! lappappari lappappari lom (huu!) lappappari lappappari lom (huu!) lappappari lappappari lom sijakhae~ It’s time to be ok nugudo yesang mothae sumgyeojin nae moseube nollaekyeo jul neol sarojabeul ddeugeoun i bam Burn it up! Hit the lights let’s go moduui Party Party Party mammamia oneul i bamui bamui bamui sijagiya(iya) mammamia(mia) ireohge~bureul balkhyeojwo! lappappari lappappari lom (huu!) lappappari lappappari lom (huu!) lappappari lappappari lom sijakhae~ It’s time to be ok 'Español' Hey toca esa música Hoy, iré a donde quiera Así que puedo emborracharme en esta nocturna esencia, en esta atmósfera~ ye-e-e-e Piensa en mí más que a nadie, como un reina Trátame muy bien, has lo que los romanos hacen Acariciame, acariciame, acariciame, no te detengas Alcanza las luces vamos Todos están de fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, mamma mia Hoy es el comienzo de esta noche Mamma mia, brilla la luz así La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom (hoo!) La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom (hoo!) La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom Inicialo, es momento de estar bien ¡Es tan maravilloso! Así que puedo sobresalir Por lo tanto mi silueta brillará más bajo las luces~ ye-e-e-e Piensa en mí más que a nadie, como un reina Trátame muy bien, has lo que los romanos hacen Acariciame, acariciame, acariciame, no te detengas Alcanza las luces vamos Todos están de fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, mamma mia Hoy es el comienzo de esta noche Mamma mia, brilla la luz así La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom (hoo!) La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom (hoo!) La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom Inicialo, es momento de estar bien Nadie puede predecirlo Sorprenderé a todos con mi oculta imagen Para cautivarte en esta cálida noche, quémalo Alcanza las luces vamos Todos están de fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, mamma mia Hoy es el comienzo de esta noche Mamma mia, brilla la luz así La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom (hoo!) La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom (hoo!) La-ppa-ppa-ri la-ppa-ppa-ri lom Inicialo, es momento de estar bien 'Hangul' Hey play that music 오늘은 내가 가는데로 밤 향기에 이 분위기에 취할 수 있게~예에에에 누구보다 나를 더 생각해 여왕처럼 나를 더 모실래 여기에선 하나같이 로마의 법을 따라따라 Cherish me Cherish me Cherish me 멈추지마~ Hit the lights let’s go 모두의 Party Party Party 맘마미아 오늘 이 밤의 밤의 밤의 시작이야(이야) 맘마미아(미아) 이렇게~불을 밝혀줘! 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬(후우!) 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬(후우!) 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬 시작해~ It’s time to be ok It’s so amazing! 내가 돋보일 수 있는 걸로 조명아래 까만 실루엣 더 빛이 나게~ 예에에에 누구보다 나를 더 생각해 여왕처럼 나를 더 모실래 여기에선 하나같이 로마의 법을 따라따라 Cherish me Cherish me Cherish me 멈추지마~ Hit the lights let’s go 모두의 Party Party Party 맘마미아 오늘 이 밤의 밤의 밤의 시작이야(이야) 맘마미아(미아) 이렇게~불을 밝혀줘! 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬(후우!) 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬(후우!) 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬 시작해~ It’s time to be ok 누구도 예상 못해 숨겨진 내 모습에 놀래켜 줄 널 사로잡을 뜨거운 이 밤 Burn it up! Hit the lights let’s go 모두의 Party Party Party 맘마미아 오늘 이 밤의 밤의 밤의 시작이야(이야) 맘마미아(미아) 이렇게~불을 밝혀줘! 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬(후우!) 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬(후우!) 라빠빠리 라빠빠리 롬 시작해~ It’s time to be ok 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop